


The New Nanny

by Tina908



Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Will Graham, Dark Hannibal Lecter, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Will Graham, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Possessive Will Graham, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Cannibal, Young Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Hannibal hires a new nanny and Will doesn’t like it.-“D-did I do something? Do you not love me? Don’t you want me anymore?” Will asked, his voice was trembling and tears were gathering in his big eyes.-Hannibal is 18 and Will is 6
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604770
Comments: 20
Kudos: 260





	The New Nanny

**Author's Note:**

> As always a little friendly reminder that English is not my first language and therefore there are going to be mistakes.

It’s was summer and Hannibal had just started at medical school, while Will had just started in elementary school.

Hannibal had to hire a live in nanny, who could take care of Will whenever Hannibal wasn’t home.

He had ended up hiring a nice older lady called Maria Adams.

They’ve had babysitters before when Will was younger and nended someone while Hannibal had been in school but when Will had started pre-school and then kindergarten there had been no need. Hannibal had been able to pick him up with no problems.

So Will had been use to being alone together with Hannibal for all of their free time but now it going to be different. Hannibal was going to be a lot busier and he refused to leave his Will to himself.

* * *

“No! I refuse! I don’t need a nanny! I can take care of myself!” Will yelled and stomped his foot.

Both of them were currently in Will’s room, preparing for the night when Hannibal had told Will about the new arrangements and Will hadn’t exactly taken it nicely.

“It’s not up for discussion, Will. It will be as I say. I will be very busy with this new school and I refuse to leave you to fend for yourself while I am gone.” Hannibal answered calmly.

All of the spite suddenly left Will all at once and left was Hannibal’s Mažasis, looking so very small and unbearably sad.

“D-did I do something? Do you not love me? Don’t you want me anymore?” Will asked, his voice was trembling and tears were gathering in his big eyes. Hannibal hated himself.

Hannibal immediately knelt down and hugged Will close to him. “Of course I love you! Please don’t ever doubt that, my Will. You are my whole world. I could not live without you.”

“T-then we don’t need the nanny?” Will mumbled into Hannibal’s neck.

Hannibal sighed.

“It will stay as I have decided, Will. End of discussion.” Hannibal answered firmly.

Will sighed too and pushed himself out of the hug. “Then I’m going to make you regret it.” Will said nonchalantly and shrugged as he turned around and climbed into the bed. “Please turn of the light on your way out, Hannibal.”

“Don’t you want me to read for you, Mažasis?” Hannibal asked. Shocked by Will behavior.

“No. I’m angry with you.” Were Will’s final words as he turned his back to Hannibal.

Hannibal couldn’t sleep that night. He already regretted his decision and he had a felling that this wasn’t the last, he had seen of Will’s anger.

* * *

The day Hannibal introduced Maria to Will, he had expected a fit but instead Will smiled big and happy before he rang over and threw himself into Maria’s arms.

“I’m so happy that you’re finally here. I have been looking so much forward to get a new friend. Would you like to be my friend, pleeeease?” Will asked with a sugar sweet voice.

“Of course, young Will I would be honored to be your friend.” Maria answered and smiled gently down at the small boy.

“Great!” Will eagerly pulled Maria towards the stairs. “We’re going to be best friend! I just know it! Come with me, I want to show you my puppy, its not a real puppy though. Hannibal won’t let me have a real dog, he says it’s because they’re too messy, but I think-“ Will’s voice kept babbling until they finally got to far away for Hannibal to hear them anymore.

Hannibal was left behind in the hall. Hot green jealousy ran through him as he bailed his hands into fist.

* * *

Will kept ignoring Hannibal for the rest of the week and gave all of his attention and love to Maria.

“You make the best food ever, Maria!”  
“I’ve never had such a good friend as you, Maria!”  
“Please read to me, Maria? You make the best voices ever!”  
“I love you, Maria!”

Then Hannibal finally broke.

Of course he did. Will was his and Hannibal would not share his Mažasis’ love with anyone, so late one night, long after Will had been put to bed, Hannibal sneaked into Will’s room and knelt down besides the bed.

Hannibal stared at Will’s back for a couple of seconds before he spoke.

“Please Will. You win. I cannot take it anymore. I will give you anything you desire. Just please stop ignoring me.” Hannibal begged. He didn’t know if Will had heard him or if he was to deep asleep. Or maybe Will just didn’t think Hannibal had earned his attention back yet.

A minute passed before Hannibal finally got to hear Will’s beautiful voice directed at him again.

“A dog. I want a dog.” Will said without turning around.

“Of course.” Hannibal agreed eagerly. “Anything else, Mažasis?”

Will finally turned around and placed his small hand on Hannibal’s cheek. “Don’t kill Maria. I’ve actually started to like her.”

“But-“

“You said anything.” Will reminded him.

Hannibal sighed. “Of course, Mažasis.” He answered obediently. Hannibal turned his head and placed a soft kiss on the inside of Will’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> (Hannibal definitely had a dog ready for the morning.)


End file.
